


- A Final Nocturnal Sanctuary -

by The Cubic Lycanthrope (Cubicamellia)



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubicamellia/pseuds/The%20Cubic%20Lycanthrope
Summary: ▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ |CARDI - NOCTURNAL SACTUARY| █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁Wolves are social animals who live in packs. But when separated from everybody else, they resort to preying on smaller animals as opposed to the larger ungulates they would otherwise eat. This can possibly lead them to starve slowly.Nobody wants to starve alone...Nobody wants to be deprived of food...Deprived of family......Deprived of love...





	- A Final Nocturnal Sanctuary -

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ TW: Loads of stuff about suicide. Please don't do it, it's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Stay strong! (I know it sounds cheesy, but hear me out, if you feel like dying then you're **not** fine.)
> 
> \- - - ♪ Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 ♪ - - -
> 
> [ Name Guide ]
> 
> Blixer (nicknamed Blix) - the main antagonist of the game  
> Barracuda (nicknamed Cuda) - the second boss in-game  
> Lycanthropy (nicknamed Lycan) - the third boss in-game  
> Sadboi/Cube - the first ally to be introduced  
> FOX - an extra level composed by Shirobon  
> Try This - a story level composed by Pegboard Nerds

It was just another normal day in Paradise. Then again, what's to be expected of a very peaceful land? ...Well, supposedly peaceful.

After Sadboi exited his house to guard the Treeangle, as that was his duty, Lycan made the decision to visit Blixer and Barracuda. He was hoping this day wouldn't spiral down like most days, but little did he know it was going to happen anyway, much to his later displeasure.

Barracuda didn't seem to be in a good mood. In fact, it seemed like this day was going to be abysmal for him. And it sure was, but not in the way he was expecting. From the way he was looking at things, he seemed practically depressed, which obviously wasn't a good thing. To rub some salt in the wound, he was  **also** going to have to deal with Lycan bothering him.

"Knock knock, **AWOO**!"

...And there he was, a wolf no taller than your average preteen. Lycan let himself into Blixer's mansion and searched around to check on Barracuda.

"Ayye, Cuda, where you at?! ...Grr, ya can't leave me hangin' ya know!"

"...Hey..."

A very tall feminine figure appeared behind him. Barracuda.

"...I'm not really in the mood today, so whatever you have to say, say it quick, then make like a tree and leave..."

Then, Lycan came up with an idea he was going to regret. "...Bruv, it ain't always dismal day ya know. Cheer up a lil' bit!"

...As if that was going to be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Credits ]
> 
> Story by me and my friend (off-site, we're best friends in real life).  
> Just Shapes & Beats © 2018-present Berzerk Studio


End file.
